I am a Surgeon
by romancerox
Summary: "You're not helping. You're not stitching up a wound. You're taking a scalpel and cutting out her heart."    Christina confronts Derek about Meredith.  Missing scene from season 2


**I am a Surgeon**

I believe in fact over fiction, reality over fantasy, and medicine over religion. If anyone strung those three together with a piece of string, they would immediately think: surgeon. And that is what I am. I live, I breathe, I am a surgeon.

I observe, without emotion. I answer questions, without hesitation. I don't like to meddle with other people's business. It's their deal. They have to stand up for themselves because, really, that is how life is. It's a lonely ordeal, life. One must do with their own problems. This, I firmly believe. I don't defend others, except, when it comes to Meredith and Derek.

Derek. _McDreamy._ I feel bile coming up my mouth just thinking of the way he handled the whole Addison-Derek-Meredith situation. (And this bile isn't even like the satisfying kind when I won our hotdog eating competition. Of course, there shouldn't even have been a competition. I am Christina Yang. I always win.)

Walking around a corner of Seattle Grace Hospital's hallway, I spot Derek smiling down at Meredith, who, as I can easily tell, is trying her hardest not to drag him into an on-call room. Her rare laugh fills the room and I wonder why she's putting herself through the torment. They simply stand next to a cart that is holding boxes and boxes of gloves, but, yet, I cannot help but feel the affection they have for another. The loving way they regard one another, the closeness of their bodies (he never stands to Addison this close), and the feeling that everything is going to be okay all describe the covered and hidden emotions the two surgeons have. I glare at myself. Since when have I gotten soft?

"_We're not just friends. At least, I'm not. He's McDreamy again…."_

I hear her pager beep and she looks down at it, laughter stopping. She looks at Derek regretfully and says something to him. He gives her a reassuring smile and pats her head, causing her to gaze into his eyes before she abruptly turns around and leaves.

Frowning, I stare at Derek, watching his adoring eyes follow Meredith. He drops his gaze, sighs, and ruffles the hair that makes him so handsome, according to Meredith. I grimace. _Think how difficult you're making it for her._

Feeling my scowl, he looks over at me and realizes I saw the whole scene. I huff and walk towards the elevator.

As I'm about to press the "up arrow" button for the elevator, I hear him catch up to me, "Christina…"

I try to ignore him because his voice annoys me, his presence angers me because _he hurt my friend._ I lean forward to push the button.

"Christina," I hear again, this time a little frustrated.

I whip around, seemingly frightening him, and say, "Look. I don't care if you're just being Derek or you're unconsciously being McDreamy, but you've got to stop. You're not helping. You're not stitching up a wound. You're taking a scalpel and cutting out her heart. Leave that to the cardiothoracic department," I look away, so he's not able to see how hurt I am for Meredith or how furious I am at him.

"What do you mean I'm cutting out her heart? I'm just being friendly. You know, friends," he offers a smile I know would melt Meredith's heart and cause her to head over to Joe's tonight. It, however, does not work on me.

"You know what?" His smile wavers, "I don't care if you're_ just being friendly_, but this friendliness is _killing_ her." Confusion at why I would say such a gruesome thing is evident in his eyes. I sigh. He doesn't understand.

"Are you blind?" I demand.

He blinks.

"You have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about," I cannot believe how idiotic this world renowned_ neurosurgeon_ is being.

He moves his head a little to the left, as if indicating a shake of his head. As if signaling to me that he has absolutely no idea how the fix the mess he has created. As if asking me for guidance.

"Never mind," I say as I get onto the elevator waiting to take me to the operation rooms. I leave Derek and the ruin he is, so I can step into a sterile, quiet room where I will be performing a cardiopulmonary bypass under Burke's watch.

Because that is what I am. I live, I breathe, I am a surgeon.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Ah, first time every attempting to write a Grey's Anatomy fanfiction. This little drabble was inspired by episode 14 from Season 2, _Tell Me Sweet Little Lies._ I find Christina and Meredith's friendship heartwarming and special. I might write more about their friendship...i don't know.

Anyway, let me know what you thought about this little piece :)

**Romancerox**


End file.
